Warriors: Dark Clouds
by CinderHeartHurts
Summary: This is the story of three cats, who will change the fate of the Clans as we know them.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS**

**Warriors**

**Dark Clouds**

**ALLIGANCES**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader –Silverstar- Black she-cat with silver ear tips and tail tip and white underbelly and muzzle**

**Medicine cat-Thrushwing-tabby she-cat**

**Apprentice - Lilycreek**

**Deputy- Shinningcloud – white tom with black ear tips and tail tip**

**Apprentice – Lakepaw**

**Warriors**

**Wisperingwillow-white she-cat with a black paw**

**Clovercloud-tabby she-cat**

**Flamingheart-ginger tom with a scratch across his eye, a pale ginger paw and a light brown tail**

**Hawkflight-brown and black tabby tom**

**Apprentice - Shadepaw**

**Darkgust- black & gray tom**

**Talltail- gray tom with tall tail**

**Skycloud-silver she-cat**

**Thunderstrike-tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes**

**Apprentice - Rainpaw**

**Wildheart-striped gray tom**

**Darkwiskers – Black tom**

**Apprentice – Silentpaw**

**Shycloud-cream she-cat**

**Fallenleaf – pale cream she-cat**

**Apprentice – Fawnpaw**

**Willowsplash – silver she-cat with white paw**

**Elmnose – tabby & white tom**

**Acornfall – brown tabby tom with white underbelly, paws and tail tip, three long claw marks down back, light brown stripes and green eyes**

**Blackpelt – black tom**

**Volefang – ginger tom with black stripes**

**Sweetstream – reddish – gray she-cat**

**Nightfoot – pale gray tom with black paws**

**Leopardstripe – ginger she-cat with brownish-ginger stripes**

**Rosesong – beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Lionroar – golden-brown tom with a lot of red fur around his neck and huge paw and a little red tuft of fur on tip of tail**

**Apprentices**

**Fawnpaw-light brown she-cat with white underbelly**

**Lakepaw- gray-blue she-cat**

**Rainpaw-blue tom**

**Shadepaw-dark brown tom**

**Silentpaw-silver & white she-cat**

**Lilycreek – snowy white she-cat with green eyes**

**Queens**

**Icesong-silver she-cat with dark gray stripes and white underbelly (mother of Volefang's Pinekit-light brown tom with white underbelly & Ashkit-dark gray tom)**

**Oaktail – cream she-cat (mother of Darkgust's kits Flowerkit-cream she-cat with brown tail tip & Heatkit-ginger tabby tom)**

**Shallowstream-ginger she-cat (mother of Lionroar's kits Nettlekit-tabby tom with scar on noseand sky blue eyes Plumkit-dark gray & silver she-cat with chocolate brown eyes & Fallkit pale ginger she-cat with white paws and tail tip and green eyes)**

**Stainedfur-white she-cat with ginger splotch's (mother of Acornfalls kits Twistkit ginger tom with twisted tail tip & Moonkit cream she-cat)**

**Whiteberry-white she-cat (mother of Hawkflight's kits Berrykit -tortoiseshell tom Mosskit- tabby she-cat , Boulderkit -gray tom & Hookkit- reddish tom with hook shaped tail)**

**Windtail-pale gray she-cat (mother of Flaminghearts kits Goldkit-gold she-cat Beekit-white tom with dark gray stripes & Swiftkit white, cream & silver patched she-cat with black tail tip and aqua blue eyes)**

**Elders**

**Windyheart – white tom**

**Oceanfoot – blue she-cat**

**Heatherleaf – tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader-Hollowstar-light brown tom with dark brown stripes and white underbelly**

**Deputy – Dimshine – gray tom with a lot of white dapples**

**Medicine cat – Howlingmoon – black tom with white figure that looks like a star on for-head**

**Warriors**

**Blacksound – Black tom with white stripes**

**Apprentice - Wolfpaw**

**Windyfeather – Big white tom**

**Fallingdawn – Cream she-cat with white underbelly**

**Cracklingflame – ginger tom**

**Chestnutfur – brown tom with black stripes**

**Clawmask – gray tom with huge claw marks across face**

**Redgaze – Reddish tom**

**Graytail – black she–cat with dark gray tail**

**Apprentice – Sparkpaw**

**Jayflight – blue–gray tom**

**Apprentice – Fernpaw**

**Lightfeather – small white tom**

**Snakespirit – smooth-gray tom with extremely long tail**

**Bravespirit – Dark red-ginger tom**

**Dawnlight – cream she-cat**

**Apprentice-Frostypaw – Ice white she-cat**

**With piercing ice blue eyes**

**Whitestripe – very pale gray she-cat with white paws black stripes and black tail tip**

**Petalfall – pretty cream she-cat**

**Solpelt – mottled brown tom**

**Whitewhisker – eldest big white tom**

**Windclan**

**Leader – Blindingstar – huge white tom with huge night black paws, tail and muzzle**

**Deputy – Strongpounce – gold tom**

**Medicine cat – Spottedwing – mottled tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Warriors**

**Waterleap – white she-cat**

**Lightningstrike – Gold tom with yellow eyes**

**Blueflame – Blue- gray she – cat with ginger tail tip**

**Cherrystem – very dark ginger she-cat**

**Sunsplash –cream tabby she-cat**

**Ripplewisker – Tortoiseshell tom Apprentice – Bangingpaw**

**Chillybreeze – silver tom with always wind ruffled fur**

**Robintail – brown tom with v shaped cut on ear, a white paw and light ginger-brown underbelly**

**Apprentice - Softpaw**

**Galefall – Dark brown tom**

**Buzzingfur – Black tom**

**Dawnsky – black she-cat with white paws**

**Tigertail – gold-ginger tom with dark brown stripes and paws**

**Rockstorm – dark brown tom**

**Apprentice - Echopaw**

**Swiftclaw –silver tom**

**Thorntail – tabby tom**

**Brightdawn – white she-cat**

**Jaggedfang – battle scarred gray-blue tom**

**Featherfall – dusky brown she-cat**

**Whitescar - big white tom**

**Poolsplash –fox red she-cat**

**Ravenpool – black she-cat (former medicine cat)**

**Queens**

**Willowmist – dusky gray-white she-cat**

**(Expecting Robintails kits)**

**Muskyriver – mottled dark tabby she-cat**

**(Mother of Lightningstrikes kit Leapingkit – fire ginger tom)**

**Riverclan**

**Leader – Sleekstar – sleek gold she – cat**

**Deputy – Sunglare – pale ginger tom**

**Medicine cat – Dawnflight – cream she-cat with white underbelly**

**Warriors**

**Blacksky – smoky black she-cat**

**Fishleap – gold she-cat**

**Toadspring – tabby and white tom**

**Mistybreeze – white she-cat with light brown tail and face**

**Icepath – Silver she-cat with black stripes**

**Sandywillow – pale ginger-cream she-cat**

**Apprentice – Featherpaw**

**Lightfoot – gold tom**

**Scarletfur – ginger she-cat**

**Lakelight – black she-cat**

**Tornclaw – tabby tom  
Carpsplash – Gray she-cat with light gray stripes and dark blue eyes**

**Dawnlight – cream she-cat**

**Nutshade – brown tom**

**Dovefeather - gray she-cat**

**Starlingflight – blonde she-cat**

**Willowbrook – silver she-cat**

**Moonwhisper – cream she-cat**

**Brooksplash – brown tom**

**Apprentice – Silverpaw**

**Mallowclaw – tabby she-cat**

**Cloudstorm – long haired white tom**

**Whitebreeze – white she-cat**

**Stormwind – handsome black tom with blue underbelly, and muzzle, with blue eyes and a marc on for-head that looks like a brand of fire**

**Queens**

**Flameburst-ginger she-cat (Expecting Cloudstorms kits) **

**Leafshine-brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Toadspring's kits: Angelkit- black she-cat with pure white eyes, and Harrykit- bluish gray tom)**

**Cats outside the Clans**

**Fang – white she-cat rogue**

**Vine – black tom with long tabby tail rogue**

**Shadow – black and white tom rogue**

**Jay – tortoiseshell tom kittypet**

**Alice – red-black she-cat with yellow eyes and a special skill for predicting the future loner**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Wind ruffled Plumkit's fur as she pushed out of the nursery entrance, she spotted Twistkit playing mossball with Moonkit "Hey, guys can I play?" they looked at each other "Uh... sure I guess" they mewed. They came over to me and we started to play.**

**"Catch this Twistkit!"**

**"Moonkit's a slow slug!"**

**"Nice dive Plumkit!"**

**"Okay, I need to get back to Shallowstream... Sorry guys..." Mewed Plumkit.**

**"All right! See ya!" They answered. **

**Walking past the nursery entrance, she passed Fallkit.**

**Plumkit hopped back into the nursery. I was very crowded and stuffy in there because of all the Queens and Kits. You could clearly see Goldkit against her mother Windtail. Her golden pelt she got from her father didn't blend in with her mother's gray-white coat. Beekit was beside her, but the only way you couyld see him is by his black stripes. Swiftkit, though, was nowhere to be seen. Swiftkit was a moon older then her Littermates. This was unusual, of course. Queens don't have a litter and have another litter a moon later. She and Swiftkit were best friends though. Then there was Berrykit, Mosskit, Boulderkit, and Hookkit, who where the same age as her. And then there's Flowerkit, and Heatkit, who are three moons younger than her. And Pinekit and Ashkit who are the same age as Flowerkit and Heatkit. And Moonkit and Twistkit are there of course. And finally her, her sister Fallkit and her brother Nettlekit. Nettlekit's best friend would be probably be Ashkit or Boulderkit. Plumkit's other best friend is a moon older then her and is an apprentice. Her name is Silentpaw. Fallkit and Plumkit were the best of friends though, and Nettlekit would defend her with his life. ****_I may as well go look for Swiftkit, theres nothing to do in the nursery. _****Plumkit thought. She turnedtoward the entrance to the nursery when a familiar voice sounded behind her. "Hey where you going?" It was Swiftkit. She spun around. "I was looking for ****_you!"_**** she mewed. Suddenly Swiftkit jumped at Plumkit. They were kit fighting! "I'll get you Swiftkit!" Mewed Plumkit. "Not if I get you first!" Replied Swiftkit. We were having so much fun we didn't notice Silverstar called a clan meeting until Nettlekit pushed me over and I heard the last words "-for a clan meeting.". I scampered to my paws followed by Swiftkit. Swiftkit glared at Nettlekit for a heartbeat before sticking her nose in the air. "Thanks Nettlekit!" I mewed. The two she-cats and the tom walked to the Leaders Rock together. "Nettlekit, Fallkit, Plumkit, Twsitkit, Moonkit, Berrykit, Mosskit Boulderkit & Hookkit come forward."**

**"What?!" yelled Talltail.**

**"They're going to be apprentices already!?" meowed Shycloud "Hush now everyone. Yes they are becoming apprentices." Meowed Silverstar, her voice strangely calm. The kit's padded forward to stand under the Leaders Rock. Plumkit couldn't stop shaking. She was becoming an apprentice! "Nettlekit, do you promise to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"**

**"I do" replied Nettlekit**

**"Then by the power of Starclan, until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Nettlepaw. Wildheart you shall mentor Nettlepaw. You have courage, but remember, too much courage can cause damage. Plumkit, from this moment on, you shall be called Plumpaw, Acornfall, you were mentor to Flamingheart and he is a fine warrior, you are wise and have the experience of battle, and you have been loyal and though in our times of trouble, now I ask of you to do the same with Plumpaw and teach her some skills you have learned. Fallkit, from this moment on, you are Fallpaw. Darkgust, you have shown great courage in battle, the patience needed to hunt, you are a loyal warrior, and in darkest times, you have been able to light up our hearts. I give you Fallpaw as an apprentice, I know you will pass on all the things you have learned to her." she asked the question to the kits, they all replied the same. Fallpaw has Darkgust, Twistpaw has Nightshade, Moonpaw has Flamingheart, Berrypaw has Nightfoot, Hookpaw has Talltail, Boulderpaw has Willowsplash & Mosspaw has Skycloud.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Fallpaw was shocked that she was an apprentice and had one of the best warriors in the clan for a mentor.**

**Darkgust is an awesome mentor. He's taking her on a hunting patrol, her first patrol. He already showed her how to stalk, leap, land, & kill her prey & she learned them quickly. Now she's on a hunting patrol with Darkgust, Mosspaw & Skycloud. Skycloud is leading.**

**"Let's go to the old twoleg den." Meowed Skycloud "We'll hunt in pairs, apprentices with apprentices and warriors with warriors." We all looked at each other and nodded.**

**_Great! I get to go with Mosspaw!_**** She thought.**

**They headed off toward the twoleg den. When they reached the location they split up like they planned. "C'mon Mosspaw!" Fallpaw whispered. "Follow me!" **

**She led her over to a little crack in the twoleg nest. It was just big enough to fit one small cat at a time. And it stunk of rabbit. Fallpaw squeezed in first, just managing to tug her tail loose from the thicket of loose wood tendrils. Mosspaw stumbled in after her and landed with a thud on the soft ground under her paws. **

**"We're going to scare all the rabbits left in here!" Fallpaw hissed in annoyance. Mosspaw gathered her feet beneath her guiltily. **

**"Come on Mosspaw, this way." Fallpaw breathed, hopping on a broken piece of wood, that leads to the top of the twoleg den. Placing her paws gently on the wooden beam, she started to climb to the top. She heard Mosspaw's paw steps following closely behind. Waving her tail gently in the air, she signaled to Mosspaw to halt, before she crashed into Fallpaw, who had stopped. **

**"I smell rabbit." Fallpaw whispered. Scouring the clearing, she spotted a little white tail wriggling under a piece of wood. Mosspaw suddenly leaped to her left and started bouncing toward it. "Mouse brain!" Fallpaw hissed. Fallpaw pelted after her, more careful of what she was stepping on. Mosspaw jumped, and landed a mouse length away from the prey. Alerted by the sudden movement, the rabbit leaped out of it hiding hole, and started bouncing towards a hole in the roof. "No!" Fallpaw hised. She increased her pace and, when she was close enough, she leaped, and just managed to cling to one of the hind legs of the rabbit. **

**"Mosspaw!" she screeched, and in a blur of tabby fur, the felt the rabbit go limp.**

**Mosspaw & Fallpaw supported each other with the rabbit they caught together. **

**"Oceanfoot will love this." She mumbled around the fur, **

**"Yeah" muttered Mosspaw. It was a nice plump rabbit. When they entered the camp, the two she-cats went and dragged the rabbit to the freash kill pile. **

**"Woah!" exclaimed Oceanfoot, coming out of her den, "I haven't seen one of those in a while!" **

**"Its Fallpaw's rabbit really, if she wasn't there we would have lost it." Mosspaw mewed. Soon enough the rest of the caln came out to admire the catch. Turning her head from all the nice comments on her kill, she saw Shadepaw caring two voles & a blackbird & running toward her. "Nice catch!" he mumbled around the feathers "Do you want to share my blackbird?" she nodded. Fallpaw went over to join Shadepaw. Fallpaw noticed when they ate, Shadepaw was tense and had his claws unshielded. He also had a bad cut on his right for leg. "Did something happen while I was gone?" she asked." Shadepaw looked at her, surprised. "I was on a patrol with Rosesong , Leapordstripe and Darkwhiskers," he begun "And as I patrolling the border, I strayed too close to the Twoleg nests and got attacked by a dog on a rope." Fallpaw nodded in acknowledgement. "That ****_was_**** quite mouse-brained of you..." she mewed, trying to sound cheerful and amused at the same time. Shadepaw stood up. "I'm going to take a rest. Are you coming?" he asked. Shadepaw and Fallpaw shard a nest as did Mosspaw and Nettlepaw because the apprentices den was so crowded. "Yeah," she yawned. She needed a rest after the hunt. She followed Shadepaw to their nest. He climbed in first, leaving her to curl up beside him. She did so. Sleepiness quickly took her over so she drifted off. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Nettlepaw wondered if he went out into the forest and into the underground tunnels, he might find the cat that is said to have disappeared many, many moon's ago. He heard the elders saying that the cat was a she-cat with pale blue fur, a black paw, scarred ears, black tail and blood red eyes. She is known to be Whisperingwillow's sister. ****_Maybe I could go through the dirt-place tunnel? _****He thought. So he slipped through the dirt-place tunnel, and into the forest. ****_Now where could those tunnels be?_**** Then he remembered Fallenleaf fell in one of them near the old twoleg den beside an ivy thicket and bramble bush. He headed toward the ShadowClan border. When he got there he saw Sparkpaw on ThunderClan territory. "You're on ThunderClan territory!" he yowled. Sparkpaw turned around to face him. "Make me get off." He growled. Nettlepaw jumped at him, bewildered by his own speed. Claws unshielded, he swiped a paw across Sparkpaw's muzzle. Sparkpaw lunged at him. Nettlepaw reared up on his hind legs. Sparkpaw hit him. They fell to the ground. Sparkpaw was on top of him, one paw pressed on his chest, the other near his left ear. "Thunderclan mange-pelt." he muttered. Nettlepaw felt rage build up in side of him at these words; he had on free paw, the other was stuck under Sparkpaw's weight. Using his free paw he clawed at Sparkpaw's cheek. "Trying to escape eh? It wasn't my fault you were born into one of the worst clans... How about this, I finish you off now so that when you get back they won't want you anymore and you'll be free to join the ****_filthy _****rouge's." Meowed Sparkpaw, with the slightest of smirks. Sparkpaw landed a blow across his forehead, over his right eye. Nettlepaw felt warm, sticky blood trickle down, blinding his right side. Then, as though the cat on top had disappeared into thin air, the weight was lifted off of him. He saw the WindClan apprentice, Echopaw, a pretty she-cat with a dazzling snow white pelt, black ear tip that fade into white as it goes down, and sparkling violet eyes, clawing down Sparkpaw's back. That was the perfect distraction. "I thought you needed a little help." She said. He nodded and jumped, landing square on Spakpaw's shoulders as Echopaw moved out of the way, as he bit down on Sparkpaw's neck. Sparkpaw yowled in pain and fled back to Shadowclan territory. "Rabbit!" Nettlepaw called after him. Then he turned to Echopaw, a bit embarrassed that a she-cat half-a-moon younger had to save him. "Thanks." He muttered, not looking her in the eyes. She shrugged and said; "You looked like you need it..." Nettlepaw looked up at her. Then out of nowhere, she had licked him between the ears and said "See you next gathering." and was off. He stared after her for a while, wondering what had just happened. Then he turned and padded off to find the tunnels.**

**He scented the air and halted. He slowly veered off to the side, and when he heard paw steps following him. He sat himself down beside a oak tree and waited until a white she-cat popped out of the bushes. **

**"Echopaw?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**A chilly night air rippled through the leaves of the apprentices den. Plumpaw shivered. The nest she shared with Berrypaw was empty on Berrypaw's side. She got up; thinking a run outside would warm her up. She padded through the gorse leaves that formed the apprentices den. She saw a little body sitting in the middle of the clearing, looking at Silverpelt. "Pinekit?" She mewed, "What are you doing outside this late?" The little kit turned around. "What are ****_you_**** doing out this late?" he mewed. She sighed as she padded over to the little kit. He went back at looking at Silverpelt. "Are you looking for your sister?" she asked. Pinekit and Ashkit had a sister that was born dead, but Icesong gave her a name anyway. "Featherkit would have been a good warrior." Mewed the kit. Plumpaw curled her tail around the little scrap; he was not much smaller than her. "She's always watching us." She mewed. The kit sighed and then mewed: "When will I be an apprentice?" Plumpaw looked down at the kit. He stared back with wide eyes. "About three more sunrises, then we can be apprentices together."The kit looked at her. "You should go back to Icesong, she'll be worried." mewed Plumpaw. The kit nodded and headed back to the nursery, as Plumpaw headed for the gorse tunnel. Leopardstripe and Specklepelt were on vigil, she nodded to them both as she pushed her way through the gorse tunnel. As she reached the lake she saw a tortoiseshell tom looking at the water. "Berrypaw, is that you?" ****_It explains why he's not asleep. _****She thought. "Yes, it's me. Plumpaw?" He meowed.**

**She padded over to sit with Berrypaw, the silver stains on her coat turning white in the moonlight.**

**"Let's go back to the camp." She mewed. She nudged Berrypaw to his feet, and turned into the dark forest. Suddenly, she heard paw steps behind her and spun around. Elmnose was at a brisk pace and coming straight at them. "Berrypaw, Plumpaw! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! Silverstar said you have to do your warrior assignments!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**The cats gathered to leave for the Gathering, Nettlethorn among them. His two sisters were also coming, and all the newly named warriors. Fawnpaw and Shadepaw also earned their warrior names and are now Fawnleap and Shadetail. Silverstar gave the call to leave and the cats sped through the gorse tunnel. As they crossed the Windclan boarder, Nettlethorn couldn't help feeling uneasy, even with the truce. They jumped the lake in ease. Now they only had a few paces until they reached Fourtrees. Then Windclan sent hit his nose and told him Windclan was already there, and that the other two clans were not there yet. They entered the gathering place and saw a jumble of pelts. Nettlethorn looked up at The Great Rock and saw a massive white tom with huge night-black paws, tail, and muzzle. "That must be Blindingstar." He murmured to himself. The clan went and settled themselves among the other clan. Fawnleap padded up to him and mewed "Follow me," She jumped on top of a log "You don't know anyone here right? I'll introduce you to some warriors." The light brown she-cat padded away to a group of warriors, although Nettlethorn did not know them, he followed Fawnleap to the group. "Hi Fawnpaw!" mewed a dark ginger she-cat. "It's Fawn****_leap _****now." She answered. A brown tom stepped forward. "You earned your warrior name! Congrats! Hey, Fawnleap, who's that?" The brown tom jabbed his head in the direction of Nettlethorn. "Robintail, this is Nettlethorn, a new warrior." The dark ginger she-cat spoke up now, "Welcome Nettlethorn, I'm Cherrystem, you know Robintail, that's Galefall," she twitched her tail in the direction of a dark brown tom. He dipped his head in greeting. "Over there is Waterleap," now she flicked her ears in the direction of a white she-cat, she just nodded "And that's Sunsplash." She pointed her nose at a cream tabby she-cat; the she-cat flicked her ears. "Thank you Cherrystem." He meowed. "May I bring my sisters and introduce them to you?" Cherrystem nodded. Nettlethorn turned away, searching for Fallbreeze and Plumfrost. "Hey! Nettlethorn! Over here!" Plumfrost and Fallbreeze were running toward him. "Plumfrost! Fallbreeze! I want to introduce you to some warriors." He answered. The two she-cats came up to him, and he led them over to Cherrystem and the others. "Cherrystem, Waterleap, Galefall, Robintail, Sunsplash, these are my sisters, the ginger is Fallbreeze and the gray and silver is Plumfrost."**

**"Hi." Mewed Plumfrost. Fallbreeze dipped her head. He jerked his head around and saw black ear tips and a flash of violet weaving through the different colored pelts. "I'll be right back." He said and dashed off. "Echopaw!" He shouted. "Nettlepaw!" Echopaw shouted in return. When they found each other in the mass of cats they just stopped and looked at each other. "We need to talk. Follow me." Said the she-cat. She led him around The Grand Oak and sat down among the ferns and leaves. Echopaw sighed. "Nettlepaw, about last time..." Echopaw looked embarrassed. "Well its Nettle****_thorn _****now. And I need to tell you something." he replied. At the same time they said: "I like you! Really?" and they both laughed. Echopaw blushed. "Um... StarClan's sake, why is this so complicated?" Echopaw whispered. Nettlethorn laughed. Another sent hit his nose and told him Shadowclan had arrived. "Shadowclan!" mewed Echopaw. She had scented it too. Then a big light brown tom entered Fourtrees. ****_Hollowstar. _****He guessed. Silverstar mewed a greeting as Hollowstar jumped on great rock. He nodded in return. Nettlethorn saw a white she-cat. ****_Is that the deputy? Or is it the tom following Hollowstar?_**** Right after Shadowclan entered Riverclan. Their leader, a sleek spotted gold she-cat, gave the call to start the Gathering.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haven't said it in a while, but I do not own Warriors!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**"I need to go... See you Nettlep- thorn!" mewed Echopaw, blushing furiously at her mistake and brushing her tail under his nose. "See you..." Said Nettlethron. He and the other cats split up with their own clan, all except the elders. Nettlethorn sat between his sisters. "I, Sleekstar, will start this Gathering. Riverclan is well fed. The river is over flowing with fish. Fishleap, Scarletfur, Lightfoot, and Toadspring smelled rogues on our territory. Close to the ThunderClan boarder. We also have two new warriors: Sandywillow and Carpsplash!" She nodded at Hollowstar and Hollowstar stepped forward as the chanting of the new names died down. "Hunting has also been well in Shadowclan. We also have two new warriors: Sparkclaw and Frostywind!" The white she-cat Nettlethorn thought was deputy raised her head. So did Sparkclaw. Nettlethorn was happy at the nick he left in his ear when they battled as apprentices. He chanted along with the other clans until Blindingstar stepped forward and Hollowstar stepped back. "If you're quite done... Windclan has something to say."**

**"Go ahead."**

**Blindingstar's scorching amber gaze looked over all the clan's and rested on Thunderclan. "Thunderclan prey stealers! You dare trespass on Windclan land and steal what's rightfully ours?! All rabbits belong to Windclan!" A chorus of murmurs and whispers broke out. "Are you saying you can't even catch a mouse!?" yowled Volefang. "We ****_never _****crossed on your land!" said Sweetstream. "Silence Volefang, Sweetstream. This is not your place to speak." called Shinningcloud. "Although," Shinningcloud looked up at Blindingstar. "What Sweetstream said is true, and Volefang has a point."**

**"Blindingstar," it was Silverstar "You must see it wasn't Thunderclan who was trespassing, look at us, leaf-fall doesn't bring out all prey, and hunting rabbit's would make us full- fed, but we are still thin from early end of green-leaf. We recently drove out some rogues that invaded our camp. They may still smell like Thunderclan since they rolled in our sent marker. Their names are Shadow, Vine, and Fang." Blindingstar looked thoughtful for a moment, then said "Very well, but we will add extra patrols along the Thunderclan border!" Blindingstar stepped back, as Silverstar stepped forward. "Thunderclan is lucky!" she yowled "We have nine new warriors all with us tonight! They are Nettlethorn, Plumfrost, Fallbreeze, Berryshade, Mosspool, Hooktail, Boulderpelt, Fawnleap, and Shadetail!"**

**"Nettlethorn! Plumfrost! Fallbreeze! Berryshade! Mosspool! Hooktail! Boulderpelt! Fawnleap! Shadetail!" chanted all the clans. Even the elders joined in. Nettlethorn felt proud. Then a voice sounded behind him. "So you're Nettlethorn? I'm Frostywind."**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**The white she-cat gave him a cuff around the ear. "Over here!" she mewed. Nettlethorn wiped around. The white she-cat was standing a tail-length behind him. She flicked her ears showing that he should follow her. "Watch it Nettlethorn!" Said Plumfrost beside him. Suposedly his tail had hit her. "Sorry!" He hissed before following Frostywind. She led him over to two ShadowClan cats. One was a mottled brown tom; the other was a pretty cream she-cat. "Hey, guys! I want you to meet Nettlethorn." said Frostywind. Nettlethorn dipped his head in greeting. The cats returned the greeting with a simple nod. "Nettlethorn, this is Solpelt and Petalfall." explained Frostywind. "There my littermates, but they were born eleven moons before me, so they were made warriors before me." I nodded in understanding. "I think I should get back to my clan." Meowed Nettlethorn. Frostywind was nice but he still felt uneasy. As if something bad might happen f he stuck around too much. He went back to his clan and sat beside Rosesong. The tortoiseshell she-cat fixed him with her warm green gaze, and then looked away. Nettlethorn noticed the leaders were jumping down from the rocks and that the Gathering was over. He followed his sisters back to the camp. That night, he dreamed. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer curled up in his mossy nest. Thick lush green forests stretched ahead of him. A sleek white and gray she-cat appeared in front of him. "Nettlethorn," She greeted him "My name is Watersplash. Nettlethorn, something is coming and the Clans can only survive if they unite to fight this battle." Nettlethorn stared at her as she grew paler and paler until she disappeared and the forest around him faded. He was surrounded by darkness. A voice whispered in his ear: ****_"Dark clouds are blocking the stars, Three cats will have the power to overcome the dark clouds, and five Clans will come together to survive the darkness that lasts in the sky."_**

**"Nettlethorn."**

**"Nettlethorn!"**

**A paw was jabbing him in the ribs. "Nettlethorn, wake up! Get up you lazy old fur-ball!" His sister's voice sounded in front of him "What...?" he asked. "No time to explain! Pinekit, Swiftkit and Ashkit are being made apprentices! We might get an ****_apprentice!_****" at the sound of Plumfrost's exited mew he was fully awake and on his paws. Then he remembered the words in his dream; ****_Dark clouds are blocking the stars, Three cats will have the power to overcome the dark clouds, and five Clans will come together to survive the darkness in the sky._**

**_Five Clans? But there are only four! _****He thought. "Nettlethorn, are you alright?" he heard his sister's concerned mew. "I said we might get an apprentice!"**

**"Uh... Yeah! Sorry, I was thinking about my dream." He explained. "Let's go, we've got an apprentice to get!" He nudged Fallbreeze to her paws and raced out of the den. The Clan was gathering under the Leaders Rock. "Before we start this meeting, I would like a word with Nettlethorn, Plumfrost and Fallbreeze." announced Silverstar. A ripple of murmuring passed through the Clan. The three cats made their way to the Leaders Ledge. "Now, you three," began Silverstar "Are you ready for an apprentice?" Fallbreeze begun; "I think so Sliverstar, I mean, we have trained as apprentices so we know what to teach them." Silverstar nodded in acknowledgement and flicked her tail in dismissal. The cats padded down into to raven and sat down in front of the clan. "Today, we will celebrate when these three kits become apprentices!" yowled Siverstar. "Alright! Let's begin! Swiftkit, do you promise to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"**

**"I do." Came Swiftkit's reply.**

**"Then from this day forward, until you have recived your warrior name, you shall be known as Swiftpaw. **

**Nettlethorn! You are very young to receive an apprentice, and would have still been an apprentice under different circumstances," Mewed Silverstar**

**Nettlethorn gritted his teeth in half embarrassment and half amusement. **

**"But you are quick witted and youth is a valuable element. You are brave at heart and I entrust you will pass these qualities to your apprentice." Silverstar finished. Nettlethorn stepped forward to touch noses with his apprentice. But Swiftpaw stayed rooted to the spot, glaring at Nettlethorn. He recoiled. "Hey, now Swiftpaw, touch noses with your mentor." Meowed Windtail.**

**Swiftpaw stepped in front of Nettlethorn. Nettlethorn hesitantly stepped forward. They touched noses. Swiftpaw was leering at him with her aqua blue eyes. After their noses barely brushed, they stood away from each other, looking the other direction. He could see his sisters with a paw other their mouths trying to sustain their giggles. Nettlethorn flatted his ears and, in embarrassment, looked away from his sisters. After the ceremony was over he walked toward his father, Lionroar. His father's red-orange eyes turned to him, they were steady and calm. "Congratulations." He rumbled in his lion-like tone. "Father," Nettlethorn mewed. "Why am I a warrior when I should still be an apprentice?" His father chuckled softly. "Because there are too many apprentices?"**

**"Dad!" he whined. "Listen to me Son. As long as you live here, it's who you are that matters, you'll understand someday." He mewed before laughing softly at the expression on his son's face. He flicked his tail over his nose and left. He stopped and meowed; "We are one, my Son. We are one." And headed off to find Shallowstream who he rubbed noses with. Nettlethorn sighed. "Why does everything Father say make no sense to me? 'You'll understand someday'" he mimicked his Father. "When will that someday be? It's like he talks in riddles!" he swiped in the air with his now biggish paws. His claws have turned from white to black since his kit-ship. "And that 'We are one' thing! What does that mean? I know my Father is wise, but sometimes I want him to speak plainly..." Nettlethorn flopped down on his stomach, crossed his paws, put his head down and sighed. Whats with this stuff? And that dream... The dream! He forgot to tell Plumfrost and Fallbreeze about it! He scampered to his paws as fast as he could and headed for the warriors den. As he burst though the entrance he yelled "Plumfrost! Fallbreeze! I need to talk to you!" Elmnose, Volefang, Thunderstrike, Darkwhiskers, Shycloud, and Blackpelt, who were all presumably sleeping, all turned their head and growled and grumbled different curses at him. Especially Elmnose who said. "For the sake of StarClan and Silverpelt, shut your mouth!" Nettlethorn ducked his head in embarrassment, "Sorry." he murmured before backing out of the den.****_ I guess they're not in there. _****He decided he'll ask Shinningcloud if they went on patrol. As he padded toward Leaders Ledge, he called out to Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw didn't come or answer his call. So he changed directions and headed toward the apprentices den. As he popped his head inside he saw Swiftpaw curled up beside Rainpaw, sleeping deeply. He pured softly at the sight, because the very annoying Swiftpaw, was sleeping with one of her closest friends. He saw that most of the other apprentices were curled up beside another apprentice because the den was so crowded but a few were not in the den. Pinepaw and Ashpaw for one. He figured that Pinepaw and Ashpaw went out for training with their mentors at sunfall. As he stuck his head out of the apprentices den, he turned around. He started walking toward the sandy hollow. He turned his head to look at the apprentices den again while still walking. In the few heartbeats it took for him to look back in front of him, he had collided with a cat. She hissed furiously: "Get off me, Nettlethorn!"**

**"Sorry Lakepaw!" He tried to get off of her but someone was on his back. He twisted his head and caught a glimpse of ginger and black fur. "Volefang get off of me!" **

**"What? Oh, sorry Nettlethorn!" With Volefang's weight off him he managed to untangle himself from Lakepaw. As he stood away to let her up, he realised that she was as big as him. "See ya!" He said and tore out of the camp before she could call him back. He went for the sandy hollow. When he arrived he saw Pinepaw do a sneak attack on Fallbreeze. As she fell to the ground he caught Plumfrost's eye. He mouthed 'We need to talk' and left. Soon enough he heard paw steps behind him and knew it was his sisters.**

**"Hey." He heard Plumfrfrost say. "Hey." he answered. "Listen, I had this dream that concerns both of you, I think. Watersplash-" **

**"Watersplash!? As in mother of Waterleap and Lightfeather? Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Fallbreeze. "Y-Yes I suppose. Anyway, this is what she told me. ****_Dark clouds are blocking the stars, Three cats will have the power to overcome the dark clouds, and five Clans will come together to survive the darkness in the sky."  
_****"Five Clans?" Plumfrost asked. "I thought there were only four. You know, not counting BloodClan, because it's not a proper clan, you know? But I thought only us; ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan were considered Clans." Meowed Plumfrost, shocked. "Yeah. I thought so too." Nettlethorn agreed although Fallbreeze stayed quiet. "So, anyways. I'm concerned about the part ****_Three cats will have the power to overcome the dark clouds. _****Because that could be us..." Neetlethorn trailed off. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Overcome darkness that not even StarClan can?" Plumfrost mewed. "Neetlethorn..." Fallbreeze said. "Can I... talk you for a few heartbeats?" **

**"Sure" Fallbreeze jumps to a stump a few fox lengths away. "Nettlethorn... I, I can't do this. I can't take this power. I've always been the weak one in our litter. Th-this is too much to take on." **

**Nettlethorn put his paw under her chin and lifted her head to look in his eyes. "You're not weak. You're you. And that's all you have to be."**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Fallbreeze looked into Nettlethorn's hazel eyes and tried for a smile. "Alright, I'll try." She said. She licked his ears and walked away while brushing her tail under his nose. "Oh, and Nettlethorn? Thanks." She jumped away and joined Plumfrost. "You two would make a good couple." Mewed Plumfrost cheekily, jumping on a rock. "Are you nuts? He's my brother!" Fallbreeze mewed. "It's still possible!" mewed Plumfrost. "I'm going to get you for that!" meowed Fallbreeze while starting to chase her sister. The wind in her fur, the soft ground beneath her paws, the scent of the forest everywhere. She hadn't felt this free in a long time. She remembered how when they were kits they would play all the time. There was this one time when they were all playing moss ball, "Catch it Fallkit!" said her sister as Nettlekit threw it. "I got it!" she squeaked. Running towards it she tumbled in the small pond that the Queens and kits drunk out of. When she stood up, the soaked moss ball on her head, she heard Rainpaw and Shadepaw, Rainkit and Shadekit then, laughing at her. Her brother and sister jumped in front of her as she cowered among the loose ferns. "You think because you're so big and strong you can pick on my sister?" Nettlekit would say. "Well you've got another thought coming mister!" Nettlekit was almost as big as them so it ****_was _****a pretty effective threat. "Can't catch me Fallbreeze!" Her sister's mew snapped her back to the present. "Don't be so sure about that!" She replied. Soon enough there was a big rock in front of Plumfrost. "Plumfrost! Look out!" she yowled. But Plumfrost just looked back at her and smiled, showing her teeth. She sped up, and in the last heart beat jumped on the rock. Her strong hind legs making themselves useful pushed on the rock sending her left. Leaving Fallbreeze to skid to a halt. "How did you…?" she gaped open mouthed. "Little trick Acornfall taught me." She answered proudly. As Fallbreeze rolled her eyes, she felt something cold on her nose. She sneezed. Little white things where falling all around her. She caught one in her mouthed but it melted. "It's snowing!" mewed Plumfrost excitedly. "Snowing?" echoed her bewildered sister. "Yup! ****_We've _****never seen snow, because we were kits, apprentices, and warriors so quickly! You see, we were born in early new-leaf, which is right after leaf-bare. We were made apprentices in the middle of green-leaf. And then made warriors in late leaf-fall. So this is our first snow!" Plumfrost rambled. "I heard the elders talking about it, I don't think they like it very much." She added. Soon enough there was a white coat covering the ground. "Race you to the RiverClan border!" mewed Plumfrost. "You're on!" replied her sister confidently. Plumfrost drew a line in the snow, and stepped up to it, not stepping before it but behind. Her sister followed. "Three, two, one race!" The two sisters started running at the exact same time. Neck and neck until each of them started speeding up at different times. Inching slowly forward, Fallbreeze made of what looked like a pile of snow, a few fox-lengths in front of them. "Plumfrost look out!" yowled the she-cat. Both of them skid to a halt but it was too late and they collided with the pile of snow. "Pumfog! Ah yo oday?" you could hear Fallbreeze's muffled mew. "Zup!" Came Plumfrost's reply. Both she-cats popped their heads out from the clump of snow. They looked ridiculous. And as they realised that they couldn't stop laughing. "Having fun are we?" Sounded a playful mew. Slightly moving her head, Fallbreeze greeted another pile of snow. Small this time but just as cold. "Stormwind!" Plumfrost said and blushed slightly. "Why are you on ThunderClan territory?!" hissed Fallbreeze. "Why are ****_you _****on ****_RiverClan_**** territory?" Said an amused Stormwind. "We're on RiverClan?" said Plumfrost, confused. "Yep!" said Stormwind, looking over the river. "But between you and me, I don't mind." He whispered. At this, a furious Fallbreeze turned her tail and strode across the border and on ThunderClan land**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**"So, what's up Snowcrash?" teased Stormwind. "My name isn't Snowcrash!" mewed Plumfrost, and scrambled up to the ledge where Stormwind was sitting. "You know you're still on RiverClan territory." Said Stormwind matter-of-factly. "So? What are you going to do about it?" mewed Plumfrost. "You watch!" said Stormwind and jumped at Plumfrost. The balls of fur fell off the tree and into the pile of snow that Plumfrost and Fallbreeze had just been in. Stormwind was on top. "See? What did I tell you?" Plumfrost laughed. "Alright alright!" And rubbed her nose to his. "This would be so-" She started but then Stormwind quickly ducked own and dug a small burrow in the snow. "Stormwind? What's wrong?" whispered Plumfrost. "A RiverClan patrol is on its way." He breathed. "Sunglare, Starlingflight, Brooksplash, and Silverpaw." He slowly backed away being careful not to disturb the snow. "Quick, rub your pelt against mine and go in the burrow. Stay there until I say it's safe." Plumfrost did as she was told, fear clouding her mind. When Stormwind made sure Plumfrost wasn't visible, or smell-able, he quickly climbed the tree and sat where Plumfrost had sat, hoping that his RiverClan scent masked her ThunderClan scent. Sunglare's pale ginger pelt came out from under the ferns. Followed by Starlingflight's blonde, Brooksplash's brown, and Silverpaw's silver and white patched pelt. "Silverpaw, scent the air. What do you smell?" rumbled Brooksplash. "Fox, stale, maybe four moons old, water, and reed's, dirt..." said Silverpaw immediately after scenting the air, and then faltered under Brooksplash's stern gaze. "Only animals." He said. "Fox, fish, and... Stormwind!" exclaimed the apprentice. "Good. Stormwind! I thought you were a RiverClan cat, not a squirrel chaser ThunderClan cat!" Sormwind felt, rather than saw, Plumfrost tense under the pile of snow. "I'm just checking that there aren't any foxes around our border, not with the new litter of kits we have!" called Stormwind, hoping Brookslpash wouldn't see through his lie. "True, Flameburst's kit's are well... troublesome. I wouldn't be surprised if Riverkit and Fallowkit made it all the way here." Said Starlingflight. "Stormwind, we'll see you later, we need to finish this patrol and maybe get in some hunting." Said Sunglare. "Let's go." And with that they had left. Stormwind heaved a sigh of relief, and jump down to find Plumfrost in the pile of snow. "ThinderClan squirrel chaser?!" Plumfrost roared, snow clumps sticking to her long-furred tail. "They're RiverClan cats!" Stormwind snapped, a little annoyed at the ThunderClan she-cat. "And you ****_do _****chase squirrels, so don't complain about it!" he added. Then looking into Plumfrost's eyes, he saw the hurt shinning in them. "Look, Plumfrost, I'm sorry my temper took control-" **

**"Don't! Just don't. I see where you're going with this." Plumfrost said, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I wish I'd never grown up. I could still be little..." she turned to look at Stormwind, her eyes puffy and red. "And maybe this wouldn't have hurt so much." Another tear rolled down her face before she turned tail and ran across the ThunderClan border. "What have I done...?" Stormwind mused to himself. "Have I lost, you, Plumfrost? My little, flightless, helpless, bird?" Head bowed, he headed back to RiverClan territory. Plumfrost who had her eyes closed while she ran, opened them a crack to find herself face-to-face with a pile of thorns. Swerving to one side, she managed to avoid any serious damage, but as soon as she stopped running, she felt something warm trickle down the side of her face, and the scarlet colour of blood stain the pretty white snow cover. "What..." she whispered bewildered, and as a searing pain hit here left ear. "Stupid thorns..."she mumbled, shedding another tear. The thorns had cut her left ear when she had swerved to her right. Tears started welling down her cheek. Falling down in the snow, Plumfrost started to weep. "Stormwind... If only you knew..."**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Nettlethorn was pacing back and forth in the clearing. Plumfrost hadn't come back to the camp last night. O the night after that, or the night after that. Nettlethorn himself went out to search for her, and when he couldn't find her, he asked Shiningcloud to send out search parties. All of them came back with the same answer. "We couldn't find her." Nettlethorn heard for the 14****th**** time today. Wildheart's search party had just returned. Nettlethorn growled slightly. "I"m going out again Shinningcloud." He said, walking towards the gorse tunnel. "Nettlethorn-"**

**"Aniki! Are you looking for Plumfrost again?!" Nettlethorn turn his head and saw an exasperated Fallbreeze smiling at him. "Aniki?" He asked. "Yep! I heard two legs talk in a weird language, not like others, and I heard a word 'Aniki' . Their kitty pet jumped on the fence and I asked what it meant and he said it meant big brother." Fallbreeze blabbered. "So technically you're Aniki!" Nettlethorn blinked a few times, digesting what Fallbreeze had just said. "You spoke to a kitty pet?" He managed to choke up. "He... he didn't seem that bad. His name was Jay, I think." There was a moment of silence. "Aniki! Rest a little! Plumfrost will be back!" Fallbreeze broke the silence. Nettlethorn grumbled slightly, but admitted to defeat just the same. He stumbled over to a shaded spot under an oak tree which stuck out from a corner of the camp. Lying down, he found his head was aching. He put a paw on his muzzle and slid it down his nose. Hearing paw steps, he looked up to see Swiftpaw carrying a really plump squirrel. Nettlethorn's head shot up. **

**"Did you catch that?" He asked, looking the humongous squirrel up and down.**

**"Yep." Swiftpaw mumbled. "Want to share it?"She stuttered.**

**"Sure!" Nettlethorn said, satisfied. He scooted over so Swiftpaw could snuggle in next to him. She hesitated, but then dropped the squirrel at his paws and snuggled next to him, their pelts brushing. **

**"You get first bite." Nettlethorn mewed, curling his tail around her. Swiftpaw looked slightly uncomfortable, but then relaxed and snuggled closer to Nettlethorn, the more for warmth. She craned her neck and took a bite at the squirrel. Nettlethorn followed suit. Together they finished the squirrel. Night had fallen after they talked and Swiftpaw fell asleep curled next to Nettlethorn. Nettlethorn purred and licked her head, and then pulled her closer. He fell asleep watching the rise and fall of her breath. **

**As the next morning dawned on them, Nettlethorn woke up to find Swiftpaw gone. Starring around, dazed he spotted her talking with Rainfeather. The former Rainpaw. As Rainfeather licked her head, Swiftpaw ducked from under his tongue and lashed out a paw, catching him by the cheek. She hissed as Nettlethorn stood up. Walking towards them, he heard Swiftpaw hiss again.**

**"I'm ****_not _****your ****_mate!"_**

**"You said you might be!" Rainfeather spat.**

**"I've changed!"**

**"Oh, so now you're with Nettlethorn?"**

**"Nettlethorn is a good friend!"**

**"Yeah right! Every cat saw you two fall asleep together last night!"**

**"Shut up—ugh! I've heard enough out of you!"**

**Swiftpaw stormed off after that, leaving a very angry Rainfeather starring after her. Nettlethorn sped up his pace but only bumped into Twistfire. Twistpaw and Moonpaw recived their warrior names two days ago. While Plumfrost was still missing. Moondust was behind him. **

**"I'll get her." Moondust mewed.**

**She pelted over to where Swiftpaw had pushed a hole through the gorse tunnel. **

**"No! I'll go!" Nettlethorn mewed helplessly to air. Twistfire put his tail on Nettlethorn's shoulder. **

**"Thanks." Nettlethorn mumbled his voice hollow. "But I'm going, and not you or Moondust can stop me." He added his voice solid and determined this time. **

**"What?" Twistfire gaped. Nettlethorn just shook his head, and pelted after Moondust. Looking up, he saw tree's stretching above him. He could feel the cold hard ground beneath his paws; he could taste the forest around him. He felt every moving thing.**

**"Swiftpaw!" **

**Never slowing down, he tilted his steps so he could climb a tree. Once he felt his pelt brush the hard bark, he veered off course and climbed the tree. **

**He jumped from branch to branch to other tree, over and over again. He spotted Moondust's cream coloured pelt in a hazel bush. Nettlethorn kept jumping from branch to branch. A snow storm had started, making it hard to see. Nettlethorn didn't know how much time has passed until he saw Swiftpaw's familiar pelt lying in a heap by the Great Oak, protected from the snow by its think roots. **

**"Swiftpaw!" Nettlethorn yowled. He climbed down the tree and found her under a thicket of roots. **

**"Nettlethorn?" Swiftpaw whispered. **

**"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" Nettlethorn said.**

**"Nettlethorn. Don't leave me alone. I've always been alone. Don't leave me..." Swiftpaw whispered. **

**"Swiftpaw…"**

**"I don't know who I am anymore…" she continued. "Don't leave me." **

**Nettlethorn felt his heart break for the young cat. His mind flashed a picture of Echopaw. ****_Not anymore. Swiftpaw's my only priority now. _****He stepped into the remaining space beside Swiftpaw. She cuddled as close as she could to his side. Nettlethorn wrapped his bushy tail around her and started to lick her. The storm stopped and you could see the first warriors of StarClan appearing. Swiftpaw was asleep at his side and Nettlethorn starred at the stars.**


End file.
